1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to product packaging, and more particularly to packaging for storing a product in a sealed environment, and still more particularly to a packaging assembly that includes a cover that pivots between open and closed positions upon the application of a compressive force.
2. Background of the Related Art
The widespread use of smokeless tobacco products has become prevalent around the world. Most smokeless tobacco products are sold in circular cardboard and metal or molded plastic cans having a paper seal enclosing them. This particular form of tobacco is normally referred to as snuff or finecut moist smokeless tobacco. When a user desires to use the product, the paper seal is broken, the lid is removed, and the desired amount of smokeless tobacco is removed from the can for enjoyment. The lid is then replaced until further use is desired.
Almost all commercially available smokeless tobacco cans, however, make using smokeless tobacco a cumbersome experience. The two-piece construction of almost all cans makes opening of the lid, removal of a serving of chewing tobacco, and reclosing of the lid a two-handed proposition. Holding a conventional can and lid in one hand while trying to remove a serving of tobacco with the other can be cumbersome and lead to spilling of the product.
Furthermore, the inexpensive construction of the conventional smokeless tobacco cans and the repeated opening and closing of the conventional lids cause the lids to deform easily and become loose. Thus, once the paper seal is broken, the conventional cans and lids fail to provide the tight seal required to retain the flavor and freshness of the tobacco and are known to cause unwanted spills.
Still further, the finecut of the tobacco presents a hygienic issue in that soil or other contaminants on the fingertips become dispersed within the container and the fingertips become soiled by the tobacco. Additionally, even the most experienced users can inadvertently swallow portions of the tobacco and have difficulty and messy experiences in removal after use. To over come some of these drawbacks, single serving packets of tobacco (e.g., snus packets) have been developed. In the single serving packets, a typical portion is sealed in a flow through bag which allows for enjoyment of the product yet allows easy and relatively hygienic acquisition from the container, usage and removal.
However, traditional packaging for snus packets, requires users to remove the product directly with the fingers and place it in the desired location in the mouth. Thus, consumption of smokeless tobacco can still be unhygienic. It is possible for bacteria, contagions, and other pathogens to communicate from the fingers to the membranes of the mouth either directly or via the product.
What is needed is an improved container for smokeless tobacco and other products that minimizes the above-mentioned shortcomings associated with conventional product containers. More specifically, there is a need for an improved container that is easier to use and allows for more hygienic dispensing or consumption of the product.